


Insolitement vôtre - 40 : Fandoms (StarBook - HS #3)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [40]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Crack, Don't let Thrawn approach the fandoms!, Facebook, He's way too curious for his own good, No “Star Wars: Thrawn” Spoilers, Prequel & sequel may be published someday (Eliane should beware of Eli Vanto!), Sorry Not Sorry, StarBook, Thrawn is a total fangirl/fanwarrior in this, What Have I Done
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Eliane Sadler n'aurait jamais dû embarquer le Grand Amiral Thrawn dans une folle aventure au cœur des fandoms. Même Palpatine s'en mord les doigts d'être (peut-être) à l'origine de la recommandation.Troisième hors-série de ma fanfiction “StarBook, le réseau des étoiles”.





	Insolitement vôtre - 40 : Fandoms (StarBook - HS #3)

**Author's Note:**

> Ouh, le dernier texte était finalement plutôt sérieux pour un recueil de crack. C'est pas grave, on va arranger ça aujourd'hui. Genre, vraiment. (Genre, beaucoup trop xD)

**Mitth'raw'nuruodo** a rejoint StarBook.

 **Mitth'raw'nuruodo** est désormais ami avec **Empereur Sheev Palpatine** et **Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin**.

 

 

 

 **Empereur Sheev Palpatine** : J'annonce officiellement la promotion de  Mitth'raw'nuruodo au titre de Grand Amiral de l'Empire. Il conservera le commandement du Destroyer Impérial “Chimaera”.

 **Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin** et les autres officiels impériaux aiment ça.

 **Mitth'raw'nuruodo** : C'est avec un grand honneur que j'accepte cette promotion, Votre Majesté, et je continuerai de servir l'Empire avec autant de ferveur qu'auparavant.

 **Empereur Sheev Palpatine** aime ça.

 

 

 

 **Mitth'raw'nuruodo** a changé son nom en **Grand Amiral Thrawn**.

_Le fandom pousse des hurlements de joie._

**Grand Amiral Thrawn** : … ? o.o'

 

 

 

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** [à] **Eliane Sadler** : Bien le bonjour, chère demoiselle. Suite à ma promotion, j'ai eu affaire (de loin) avec quelque chose nommé “fandom”, et je suis curieux d'en savoir plus à ce propos. J'ai aussi entendu, dans les hautes sphères, alors que je souhaitais y trouver des renseignements, que vous étiez l'une des personnes sur ce réseau social la plus à même de m'expliquer précisément ce qu'est un “fandom” :)

 **Eliane Sadler** : Wow ! C'est un grand honneur ! Mon Grand Amiral préféré me demande de l'aide, hihihi * hystérique *

 **Eliane Sadler** : … Bref. Je me suis encore laissée emporter. Revenons-en au sujet de départ. Un fandom est une communauté de fans (un “fan-kingdom”), généralement des fans d'un jeu vidéo, d'une saga de films ou de livres, de séries télévisées...

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** : … Ou d'une personne réelle ?

 **Eliane Sadler** : Oui, aussi. Des acteurs ou des chanteurs. Parfois des personnalités politiques. Mais dans votre cas...

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** : Oui ?...

 **Eliane Sadler** : Votre informateur, dans les “hautes sphères”, il vous a bien informé que votre univers, celui où vous vivez tous, est considéré comme fictif là où je vis, sur Terre ?

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** : Euh... non, absolument pas, non o.o'

 **Eliane Sadler** : Pff... s'il fait son travail à moitié, aussi... C'est une saga de films, appelée “Star Wars”, qui a son propre univers étendu en livres, séries, comics, jeux vidéos... Vous, vous venez originalement d'une trilogie de livres, mais vous êtes maintenant dans une série TV, et les gens vous adorent. Moi, je me suis retrouvée sur StarBook par le plus grand des hasards, et maintenant je discute avec mes héros de jeunesse.

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** : C'est une... information capitale, qui m'avait totalement échappé. Incroyable, cette histoire, vraiment...

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** : …

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** : Mais je suis vraiment curieux, par rapport à ces “fandoms”... Et je ne suis pas en service avant une semaine... La théorie, c'est un bon début, mais j'ai toujours cherché à y rajouter la pratique. Pensez-vous que c'est possible ? Pensez-vous pouvoir me montrer des exemples ?

 **Eliane Sadler** : Ah ben, c'est parfait, parce que je suis en congés ;) Pas de soucis, je peux vous montrer la variété dans les fandoms :D

 

 

 

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** aime « Alice au Pays des Merveilles ».

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** aime « Avengers ».

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** aime « Captain America ».

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** aime « Esprits criminels ».

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** aime « Les Quatre Fantastiques ».

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** aime « Harry Potter ».

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** aime « Le Hobbit » et « Le Seigneur des Anneaux ».

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** aime « Dr. House ».

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** aime « North  & South (BBC) », « Once Upon A Time », « Pirates des Caraïbes », « Orgueil et Préjugés », « Robin Hood (BBC) », « Sherlock », « Spider-Man », « Deadpool », « Star Wars », et 5 autres.

 **Empereur Sheev Palpatine** : Par la Force... o.o'

 **Eliane Sadler** : J'ai créé un monstre o.o'

 

 

 

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** a regardé 30 crack!vids sur YouTube.

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** a écouté « Three Days Grace », « Blue Stahli », « Christina Aguilera » et 15 autres.

 **Eliane Sadler** : Euh... et la modération, dans tout ça ?

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** : C'est un concept dépassé ;D

 **Eliane Sadler** : Oh là là... je ne vais quand même pas être dépassée en termes de fan-itude, si ?

 

 

 

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** a partagé des fanfictions : « Texts From Avengers Tower », « Anakin and Obi-Wan go to the Store », « Non-Canonized », « Hot Fossil Idiots Don't Know How To Propose », « Sheer Delicacy » et 20 autres.

 **Eliane Sadler** : Noooon... Pas les fanfictions... Vous ne pourrez plus jamais sortir de là, Thrawn, c'est comme si vous aviez vendu votre âme...

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** : Les fanfictions et les fanarts sont les deux concepts que je trouve les plus intéressants... Tellement de diversité...

_Eliane Sadler est au bord du gouffre du désespoir._

**Eliane Sadler** : Wait... Vous... vous avez lu et partagé « Sheer Delicacy » ? o.o'

 **Empereur Sheev Palpatine** : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à cela ? Ce n'est qu'une fanfiction parmi les dizaines d'autres qu'il a partagées...

 **Eliane Sadler** : C'est une fanfiction érotique mettant en scène Thrawn et Gilad Pellaeon ! O.O'

 **Empereur Sheev Palpatine** : o.o'

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** : ^_^'

 **Empereur Sheev Palpatine** : Une minute, Eliane... Comment se fait-il que vous soyez au courant de la nature de cette fanfiction ? ;)

 **Eliane Sadler** : Je... euuuh... hé hé... CE N'EST PAS UNE FIC PORNO **ME** METTANT EN SCÈNE.

 

 

 

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** a créé un compte Tumblr.

_Eliane Sadler s'est jetée dans le Gouffre du Désespoir, murmurant quelques secondes auparavant : “Il ne pourra plus jamais sortir des fandoms... Tumblr, mais TUMBLR quoi ! Il va faire des cauchemars, le pauvre chou, avec tous ces posts chelous sur lui...”_

**Author's Note:**

> … Vous êtes encore là ?
> 
> Parfait, parce que je compte prochainement (sous-entendu : dès que j'en aurais le temps) écrire DEUX textes dérivés de ce gros crack.
> 
> Le premier sera le "prologue" (comment Thrawn a été amené jusqu'à Eliane), le second sera l' "épilogue" (les réactions des proches de Thrawn... surtout celle d'Eli Vanto en fait, qui risque de faire tinter les oreilles d'Eliane).


End file.
